Una noche es suficiente castigo
by Hakendo Mitsuronairi
Summary: Una joven decide entrar a Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, lo que comenzó como una iniciativa al ser guardia de ahí, se convirtió en lo peor que pudo haber sucedido en la vida de ella.


Alin era una joven con ciertas preocupaciones, vivía comúnmente como cualquier otra persona, sus deseos por hacer algo de provecho la llevaron a un lugar algo peculiar. "Freddy Fazbear's Pizza", un local que se dedicaba al entretenimiento familiar y recreativo, ella entró al sitio, los niños jugaban entre ellos y unos hermosos animatrónicos estaban ahí, compartiendo la alegría de los jóvenes que se encontraban disfrutando de porciones pequeñas de pizza.

Ella se dirigió con un guardia, quería obtener información acerca del local y, obtener algún puesto que le beneficiara, el salario no era tan bueno según unos decían, a ella no le importó, ella siempre pensaba que: con algo de esfuerzo se pueden llegar a lograr grandes cosas. El uniformado la llevó hasta una oficina, no sin antes inspeccionarla, el índice de asalto era mayor en aquél entonces. Todo salió bien para la joven, entró por una puerta y se quedó a solas con el jefe.

Una habitación con globos y figuras le aguardaban, una mesa con muchos papeles estaba en la habitación, limpia podría describirse la habitación, paredes coloridas y unos pisos relucientes, un hombre de unos treinta años estaba ahí, sus cabellos obscuros y mojados le daban buena apariencia, al igual que su rostro y vestimenta, él estaba observando unos papeles, al notar la llegada de la joven, dejó un momento los objetos.

—¡Buenos días! Disculpe el que lo moleste pero... me interesaría tener un puesto en éste sitio —comentó Alin, observando los ojos azules del sujeto. El hombre se puso firme y miró detenidamente a la mujer

—¿Se puede saber por qué te interesa un lugar tan infantil como éste? —preguntó algo sorpresivo, pues eran realmente pocas las personas que iban y pedían un puesto.

—Eh... pues me agrada estar a un lado de los niños y... supongo que no sería tan mal guardia, he tenido otros trabajos donde he hecho el mismo rol y no he defraudado a mis superiores... me llamó la atención un cartel de este local, quiero ser guardia matutina, si hay oportunidad en ello —contestó tartamuda, pues le creaba cierta incomodidad el tener a un desconocido tan cerca.

—¿Tienes algo que refuerce lo que me dices? —dudoso volvió a preguntar. La joven sacó de su bolso unos cuantos papeles, en estos se mostraba una buena conducta en sus deberes, además de cumplir los requisitos necesarios para ser buena empleada. El jefe los tomó, observó cada uno, notando que era cierto lo que comentaba su acompañante. —Me sorprende que sea cierto lo que dices... solo que hay un inconveniente —.

—¿Cual es ese "inconveniente"? —preguntó con cierto desánimo.

—Solo hay puesto para guardia nocturno, el joven que viste al llegar aquí corrió con suerte al tener ese puesto, el trabajo duro y el buen desempeño le dieron ese lugar... —habló, observando cierto descontento por parte de la chica.

—Supongo que si llegó a hacer mi mejor esfuerzo... llegue a ser algo mas que guardia... tomaré el trabajo no sin antes tener alguna instrucción sobre el trabajo nocturno —dijo ella, al terminar de hablar sobre el puesto, hubo papeleo sobre ello, aceptar los términos y condiciones de la pizzería y además tomar en cuenta las consecuencias que tiene el trabajo, esa parte le creó cierto escalofrío, aunque no se preocupó demasiado, se le fueron dadas instrucciones acerca de su nuevo trabajo, al caer la noche, comenzaría su turno nocturno.

Pasó el tiempo, emoción sentía la joven al tener un trabajo "distinto", una pizzería con animatronicos del tamaño de un ser humano le darían cierta compañía. Aunque el salario no fuese bueno, valía la pena intentarlo, ¿Qué podría perder esa mujer?, salió de su apartamento para dirigirse a aquélla pizzería.

La puerta estaba abierta cuando llegó, el jefe le esperaba contento, la chica entró, una vez hecho eso el sujeto le otorgó una linterna y un dispositivo para poder vigilar, después de una confortable despedida, el sujeto se fue entre la niebla que acechaba esa zona, el frío por alguna razón llegó, todo se tornaba distinto, los rostro de los animatronicos se notaban ciertamente diferentes, la joven para no sentirse un poco mal, decidió encender una de las luces de los pasillos, parecía que todo se había tranquilizado por el momento.

Eran casi las doce y media de la noche, mientras Alin caminaba en uno de los pasillos, un teléfono empezó a sonar repetidas veces. Ella al principio se asustó ¿Quién estaría llamando a esas horas?, ella se dirigió al sitio y atendió la llamada.

Era la voz de un hombre joven, éste le decía mas a fondo lo que tenía que hacer en su jornada laboral, hubo ciertas partes que parecían aburrirle a la mujer, más que nada por esa grande bienvenida que le daban, era algo estresante para ella escuchar y escuchar información que no era necesaria, después de tanta charlatanería, escuchó la joven algo que le dejó cierto pensamiento incomodo, "Los animatronicos tratarán... de dañarte", no se podía creer esa persona lo que le era escuchado, ¿Cómo unos seres tan hermosos y a la vez extraños provocarían daño alguno?, ella lo tomó como a broma, no era la primera vez que le hacían ese tipo de llamadas en la noche.

Eran las dos de la mañana, comenzó a llover en las afueras del local, el agua mezclada con el aire daban cierto sonido tétrico y tosco, la joven empezó a escuchar desde lejos lo que parecía ser una caja musical, era muy hermosa la tonada, al llegar se encontró con ésta, por alguna razón recordó lo que le dijo el hombre del teléfono "Darle cuerda por lo que mas quieras a la caja de música".

—Quizás y se trate de una mala broma —comentó, acercándose a la caja y con un pequeño hilo darle cuerda, la caja permaneció cerrada, cuando hizo eso, un pequeño peluche se cayó al suelo, un pollito con un cupcake era lo que estaba ahí, Alin lo levantó, y cuando hizo eso, observó como en la puerta de esa habitación, estaba "Bonnie" el conejo azul de picada sonrisa y ojos penetrantes, ella por un momento se asustó, no fue bonito para ella tener a un objeto de ese tamaño enseñando tal expresión.

Ella salió de ese lugar, observando como la gallina Chica y el oso Freddy estaban afuera, mirándola macábramente. Corrió por los pasillos, tropezando en al acto, ella se fue a "partes y servicios", donde estaban pedazos de lo que alguna vez fueron objetos de entretenimiento, el miedo surgió en la joven, el ruido metálico que resonaba por el estrecho camino sonaba, las frías paredes y el horrible olor la acompañaban, ella se escondió, mientras hacía eso, observó como también los viejos y dañados animatronicos se movían.

Alin vio su reloj, eran las tres de la madrugada, los objetos deambulaban por los pasillos y habitaciones, las cosas se caían, el sonar de las sillas ser arrojadas daban ese mal presentimiento, seguía escondida entre metales oxidados y una pequeña máscara de un oso, el sonar se la caja musical retumbaba en los oídos de ella, llorar era lo único que podía hacer, el miedo le llegaba en lo mas mínimo de todo su ser, la sangre empezó a salir cuando ella se hirió, no tenía más opción que salir del sitio, pero... cosas horribles le esperarían afuera.

—¿Por qué no le hice caso al sujeto del teléfono? —triste se decía a sí misma, cuando observó a un lado de ella, un pequeño diario se resguardaba en un rincón obscuro, en este mostraban métodos para sobrevivir ante los horrores de la pizzería, un desconocido había puesto cada forma de salir vivo de esa pesadilla en la vida real, Alin observó cada página, la máscara de animatronico le sería útil, ella se puso la máscara y salió, los seres le miraban confundidos, movían sus cabezas rápidamente de derecha a izquierda, hacían movimientos extraños, ella corrió rápidamente, notando como algo le seguía.

Siguió su trayecto hasta los baños, ahí se encerró, nada podía entrar en esa habitación, ella decidió quitarse la máscara y lavarse la cara, las lágrimas agrias fueron quitadas por el agua fría y refrescante de esa noche, ahí estuvo un tiempo, escuchando sonidos de golpes y caídas, observó su reloj, las cinco de la mañana, solo le faltaba una hora más para poder irse de ese obscuro infierno, ella se asomó por la puerta, todo parecía haberse calmado, aunque el sonido de algo que parecía ser estática estaba presente, decidió tomar la máscara y salir de los baños,

Caminó, los animatronicos estaban en su determinado sitio, le era curioso, ya que momentos antes hacían cosas que era prácticamente imposible de lograr, ella se sentó en una silla, viendo un pequeño muñeco que tenía unos globos, le parecía inocente y a la vez gracioso en esos momentos de tensión. Se levantó y cayó al suelo, alguien muy descuidado dejó un ojo de vidrio en el suelo, ella al tomarlo, observó a lo que era un animatronico sin forma, la boca rota y el cuerpo prácticamente destrozado, ella dio pasos hacia atrás, el extraño ser se acercaba, ganando terreno, Alin se quedó en la pared, observaba alguna manera de escapar de una muerte segura, no tenía nada ni a nadie para ayudarle. Una pequeña tonada de campana sonó, el destrozado ser dejó a Alin, ella cayó al suelo y rápidamente salió de el local, el jefe llegaba, notó como la puerta estaba abierta y a Alin en la mojada baqueta sentada, toda sucia y sangrante.

—¿Pero qué te sucedió? —preguntó el jefe, tomando de las manos a la mujer que estaba abajo de él.

—No quiero trabajar mas aquí —dijo, soltando lágrimas de sus ojos.

—¿Pero por qué? ¡Fue tu primera noche aquí! —habló sorprendido, notando como ella se levantaba.

—Mi primera y última noche —habló decidida —No pienso trabajar más aquí —.

—¿Sucedió algo que quieras contar? —dijo el sujeto, mientras tomaba de los hombros a Alin.

—Sí, esos jodidos monstruos me atacaron, ¡Intentaron matarme! —con amargas lágrimas habló ella.

—Es una lástima que tomes ésta decisión... ¿Estás realmente segura de dejar el empleo? —dijo con seriedad el sujeto tratando de convencer a la joven.

—Prefiero perder el trabajo a que perder mi vida —dijo ella, acto seguido el jefe la adentró hasta una oficina, donde se realizó el papeleo para la despedida de Alin, lo que parecía un trabajo agradable, se convirtió en la peor vivencia para ella.


End file.
